


Just my imagination

by strawberriesapples



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: hahaha, self-love is essential sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesapples/pseuds/strawberriesapples
Summary: Janine has an eyeful in the bathroom...





	Just my imagination

That scene would never leave her mind.   
He took off his jumpsuit slowly, those strong arms coming into view.  
Then he pushed the rest of the jumpsuit down, the indigo blue briefs displaying his huge member perfectly.  
He ran his hands through his perfectly coifed blond hair and exhaled loud, taking off his glasses and putting them on the sink.   
He turned the shower on and finally... finally...  
Took off his underwear.   
Janine couldn't help it. She gasped.  
And she was busted, so to speak.  
\- Janine! - Egon exclaimed, covering his intimate parts with his hands - What are you doing here?  
\- I'm sorry, Egon, I'd just gone to the bathroom and you walked in and...  
\- That's... all right... just...  
\- Yes! Of course! I'm sorry!  
She ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs, her heart pounding.   
She grabbed her purse and rushed towards the door.  
\- Janine?!... Uh... bye! - Peter said, finding his secretary's actions strange.  
\- I have to go, Dr. Venkman! See ya! - She said goodbye to her boss, slammed the firehouse door and stepped on the gas.  
Janine probably drove past one or two red lights. She had to get home, quickly.  
She got home and ran over to her bedroom.   
The image of Egon stripping right in front of her was driving her insane! She was aroused beyond belief!   
She got rid of her clothes and threw herself on her bed.  
Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the extremely sexy image of her boss taking off his jumpsuit, his lean and muscular torso coming to view and the blue briefs, barely containing what was inside them.  
She caressed her breasts softly, through her bra. She felt it was on the way, so she took it off, imagining his dexterous hands doing that.  
Slightly pinching her nipples, she remembered him messing up his hair, moaning quietly and taking off his glasses...  
And he finally took his briefs off, his huge cock springing out of those tempting briefs.  
Janine was already very wet. Her imagination only made her even moister.  
Instead of getting startled, Egon would be aroused by her presence in the bathroom, smiling at her, those wonderful blue eyes giving her a lazy, yet mischievous look.   
He would then take her into his arms, kiss her deeply and hastily take off her clothes.   
She would feel his engorged cock brush on her wet entrance and on her clit, and that made her moan loud...  
She rubbed herself furiously as she imagined that scene... Her imagination was so vivid she came fast...   
Egon would keep kissing her, brushing his tongue on hers, devouring her mouth...  
He would then lift her legs up and thrust into her, slowly at first, making her groan...  
He'd pick up speed, holding her tight with one hand while squeezing her perky breasts with the other...  
Janine's first and middle fingers were in and out of her as fast as she could, feeling the wave of pleasure coming over her once more...  
She gave her clit a couple of rubs with her thumb and that did it...  
\- Ohh, Egon!!!  
She had come again, her orgasm a little longer than usual...  
She stayed on the bed for a couple of minutes, in a lazy afterglow...  
Well, the image she'd seen earlier was very powerful...  
It'd probably last her a couple of days, she thought, with a chuckle.  
She got up, opened a chest drawer and grabbed a pair of panties and a nightgown from another one.  
She sighed satisfied, walking slowly to the bathroom.   
Little did she know that in the firehouse bathroom, a very satisfied Egon Spengler had just gotten out of the shower, after the image of a hot redhead in long flowy hair and round glasses had given him immense pleasure...

**Author's Note:**

> You can't blame Janine, can you? ;)


End file.
